Lake Placid 3
|language = English |tagline = Don't forget you're lunch! |imagecat = Lake Placid 3 |preceded_by = Lake Placid 2 |released = 21 August 2010 }} '''Lake Placid 3 '''is a Syfy original movie and sequel to the hit movie Lake Placid Plot One year after the events of the second movie, at Black Lake, in Aroostook County, Maine, young couple April (Roxanne Pallett) and Jason (James Marchant) are attacked and eaten by a group of baby crocodiles. Meanwhile, at the house of the deceased Sadie Bickerman, her nephew Nathan (Colin Ferguson), his wife Susan (Kirsty Mitchell) and their son Connor (Jordan Kennedy) are cleaning out the house so they can sell it. However, Sheriff Tony Willinger (Michael Ironside) soon arrives and convinces Nathan and Susan not to sell. Connor chases an escaped pet lizard down to the lake where he encounters the baby crocodiles, and begins to secretly feed them. Two years later, Connor has continued to feed the now adult crocodiles stolen meat from the supermarket, but he is soon caught for shoplifting by Dimitri (Velizar Binev) and sent home to his babysitter, Vica (Bianca Ilich), by Susan. However, Connor goes to the lake to feed the crocodiles, followed by Vica who is attacked. Vica, whose arm has been badly injured, find Susan at Sadie's house, where they tend to Vica's arm and Connor confesses to feeding the crocodiles. Meanwhile, Nathan is searching the lake due to a number of elk disappearances. He bumps into four teenagers, Ellie (Kacey Barnfield), Tara (Angelica Penn), Aaron (Nils Hognestad) and Charlie (Brian Landon) who are camping on the lake. The teenagers show Nathan an elk head they previously found, leading Nathan to believe it was the act of hunter Reba (Yancy Butler), but he persuades Sheriff Tony to search the lake to make sure it is clear of crocodiles. While the teenagers camp, Charlie is devoured. Reba is approached by teenager Brett (Mark Evans), to help him find his girl friend Ellie, who he fears will be taken advantage of by Aaron. Reba agrees and takes Brett out onto the lake in her boat with Jonas (Atanas Srebrev) and Walt (Donald Anderson). Stopping to hunt elk, a crocodile attacks the boat and knocks the group into the water. Walt is eaten, but the others escape to shore; however, they are now stranded in the forest. After hours, Ellie and Aaron search for the missing Charlie, leaving Tara by the lake where she is attacked by a crocodile that drags her into the lake. Ellie and Aaron return to find Tara missing, and decide to try and reach help. They discover Charlie's dead body, before finding what Ellie thinks is Brett's jacket. Ellie decides to search for Brett, angering Aaron who walks the other way, only to be attacked by a crocodile. After searching the lake, Nathan and Sheriff Tony arrive at Sadie's house and reunite with Susan, Connor and Vica. They decide they should try and escape the house to get to a hospital, but in their attempt Vica and Sheriff Tony are devoured and the car is submerged in the lake. Nathan, Susan and Connor take shelter in the house. Meanwhile, Brett, Reba and Jonas manage to shoot a crocodile dead, but another crocodile arrives and decapitates Jonas before attacking Reba, who manages to get away. Desperate, Reba and a reluctant Brett travel on Reba's boat to Sadie's house and meet with Nathan, Susan and Connor. Determined to find Ellie, Brett escapes to Reba's boat and searches for her. He finds Ellie, but a crocodile kills him. Reba kills a crocodile that gets into the house, before she leaves with Nathan, Susan and Connor. Ellie joins them, and they make it to the town. The group break into the supermarket to call for help, setting off the alarm that attracts Dimitri, but he is swiftly devoured as a group of crocodiles enter the supermarket. The group are attacked but manage to kill most of the crocodiles, but Reba is seemingly killed in the process. The only remaining crocodile chases Nathan, Susan, Ellie and Connor to the gas station where the group manage to ignite gas with a lighter, causing an explosion that kills the crocodile. An ambulance then comes and helps Nathan, Susan, Ellie and Connor. Sometime later, Nathan, is taking a group of tourists around the lake, telling them of the crocodiles that are believed to be extinct. However, a baby crocodile is seen swimming in the lake, before an adult crocodile attacks the camera. Cast * Colin Ferguson as Nathan Bickerman * Yancy Butler as Reba Butler * Kirsty Mitchell as Susan Bickerman * Kacey Barnfield as Ellie * Jordan Grehs as Connor Bickerman * Michael Ironside as Sheriff Tony Willinger * Mark Evans as Brett * Nils Hognestad as Aaron * Bianca Ilich as Vica * Angelica Penn as Tara * Brian Landon as Charlie Berman * Atanas Srebrev as Jonas * Donald Anderson as Walt * Roxanne Pallett as April * James Marchant as Jason * Velizar Binev as Dimitri * John Laskowski as Station Attendant * Ivo Simeonov as Town Drunk * Kremena Otashliyska as Girl * Alexander Nikolov as Cadet (uncredited) The Kills *Jason: Dragged into water and killed by baby crocs *April: Dragged into water and eaten *Vicas Dog: Eaten by crocs *Charlie: Eaten By crocs *Tara: chased by crocs and dragged off Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Syfy Category:Films with Crocodiles Category:2010s Category:2000s horror films Category:Lake Placid series Category:Films with Killer Animals Category:Giant monster films